


Potions

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: The Queen of Solaria [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, earth fairies doing earth fairies stuff, i'll stop now, it's minor Farah x Luna but I have no idea how tags work, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Rose is making a potion, Ben watches her.
Relationships: Ben Harvey/Rose Harvey, Farah Dowling/Luna of Solaria, Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna
Series: The Queen of Solaria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177595
Kudos: 9





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

Ben approached Rose silently, getting closer he saw her watching intently at a vial with boiling liquid, standing behind her and bowing down he whispered into her ear.

"Hey, Rose" the petite fairy in front of him jumped out of her seat and turned to him angry.

"Asshole" she punched him in the arm and turned back to the table, moving the vial away from the fire.

"Thank you, I get that a lot" he rested against the table and she looked up at him.

"You are lucky my boyfriend is not here, Harvey" Ben smiled and got closer to her face.

"And why is that, Rose?" She stared into his eyes and smirked.

"Because he would beat your ass" she grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips met for a second and he smiled at her.

"It wouldn't mind if I got to do that again" A smile creeped into her lips and she let him go.

"You should either make yourself useful or leave, Headmistress Rosalind wants this potion for tonight" Rose turned back to the burning liquid and rolled her shoulders, whining a little she reached for a couple blue petals and cut them into small pieces. Noticing her stance Ben walked behind her again and rested his hands on her shoulders, kneading softly at the knocks in her back, she relaxed into his hands and added the petals to the vial.

"Does this help?" Rose tilted her head up and looked at him with warmth in her eyes. She nodded and he left a kiss on her head. They stood in silence for a while except for the boiling and usual puf of the potion. "You have really nice handwriting" Ben admired the swirling on the notebook and Rose smiled to herself.

"You think? I have never thought about it" tilting her head she stared at the paper "It is rather esthetic"

Strong hands left her back and Rose pouted at the man. "Oi! That was nice" Ben choked his laugh and kissed her cheek.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" he grabbed a stool and moved it next to her. Resting his head on his hand he stared at the woman while she worked, mixing, growing and cutting the elements around her. She mixed the final ingredients and the liquid got golden. "What's that smell?"

"That means the potion is ready" She kissed his cheek and moved the vial away from the fire, pouring its content into a new, unscorched bottle.

The sun had set while they were at the greenhouse and so they walked hand in hand under the stars to Alfea's main building. They reached Rosalind's office and she left the bottle with her, Ben waiting for her in the corridor, Rose left the office with a proud grin on her face. "She said it's perfect"

"Congratulations, love" he walked her to her suite and kissed him by the door. Reaching up to him their lips met softly, arms around his neck and his hand in her waist. The door opened suddenly and Luna walked outside, almost stumbling into them.

"Inappropriate behaviour, students" she spoke with faux reprimand.

"What if you and Farah keep your inappropriate behaviour lower at night?" Rose snapped back and Luna turned red and stuck out her tongue, she left for the corridor and Rose turned back to Ben. He was holding back a smile and she pecked his lips until he let it out. They disentangled from each other and Rose walked backward inside her suite.

"Goodbye, love"

"Night, Ben"

She closed the door with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how straight relationships work, or relationships in general for what matters, but maybe this was cute, idk.


End file.
